


And There Was No One Left

by Talos_Valcoran



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dami, F/F, Fate & Destiny, Happy Ending, Kim Bora - Freeform, Kim Minji - Freeform, Lee Gahyeon - Freeform, Lee Siyeon - Freeform, Lee Yubin - Freeform, Some Fluff, handong - Freeform, its sad tbh, kim yoohyeon - Freeform, sua - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talos_Valcoran/pseuds/Talos_Valcoran
Summary: Jiu and Minji met in the rain under a tree. their love progressed in a time where it was not allowed, and they met a terrible end. After a horrible day where they lost everything, will fate allow them one more chance? Or will they be doomed to spend eternity apart?i suck at summaries, please give this a chance!
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. In The Frozen

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda dark, there is major character death, homophobia, some burning, some sweet parts, idk what possessed me to write this but here it is! 
> 
> also dont worry, this is not the end of their story :)

They met in the rain. 

It was pouring, the sky releasing booming sounds every few minutes. Yoohyeon had been on her way back home from the library, Jiu had been on her way to buy milk and sugar for her family. 

There was a tree halfway from town and their houses. They lived in the same town, but between Yoohyeon’s parents being extremely strict, and Jiu only spending her summer’s there, they had never truly met. So it was a surprise when they bumped into each other under the tree, and Yoohyeon blurted out the other’s name. 

Jiu had looked at her in surprise, cocking her head to the side. “You know my name?” She had asked. 

Yoohyeon only blushed and nodded, curling into herself. Her height made her insecure and pushed onto her attention that she didn't want. She was a shy thing, overly protected and naive. Her only escape was the books that she read about young maidens being swept off their feet by dashing princes. Or in this case, a princess. 

Jiu lightly laughed. “And what is yours?” Jiu was also tall, but she used it to her advantage, she towered over those that tried to bring her down. She was loud and uncaring, the reason why she was sent to a boarding school in the city, to try to get her to be more ladylike, but so far, it hasn't worked. 

Yoohyeon was slightly saddened that she didn’t know her name, but also understood. She never stood out and she barely talked to anyone besides her family, how would she have known? “I am Yoohyeon.” She had murmured, her voice almost drowned out by the downpour. 

Jiu leaned in slightly to hear her, her big brown eyes squinting as she tried to focus on the name being said. “Yoonie?” She yelled in question when the thunder boomed closer to them. 

Yoohyeon nodded, not knowing that her name was said wrong as the rain increased. The rain was falling harder, the tree not doing anything now to save them from the water. There was a small stream that was flowing beside them, but the water seemed to be rising. 

Jiu grabbed her hand, her skin cold. Yoohyeon jumped at the contact, no other person had touched her so carelessly. “We need to go! It’s getting worse!” She yelled and motioned to leave. 

Yoohyeon only shook her head, she was too scared. How could they go out in such weather? They would surely be safer next to the tree. 

Jiu pulled her and they stumbled a few feet towards the open sky. “We have to! This tree won’t save us from the water or the lightning. We need to get home!” Yoohyeon felt tears well up in her eyes. She was so scared, she didn’t think that she could do it. She looked at Jiu helplessly and Jiu patted her head. 

“Don’t worry,” She yelled as she leaned in. They lightly bumped heads and Jiu gripped her hand tighter. “I won’t let go until you are home!” Then she turned and dragged Yoohyeon through the rain and mud, towards their houses. 

When they had reached Jiu’s house, she had asked where she lived. Yoohyeon pointed to the house next to her’s and Jiu laughed for a long time. 

“I can’t believe we have been neighbors this whole time! Why haven’t I seen you before?” 

Yoohyeon had looked down as they sat on the porch, shielded from the wind and rain. “I don’t make much of an impression on people.” 

Jiu had snorted. “That’s not true. You have made quite a big one on me and we have only known each other for 20 minutes! It was my fault, I don’t notice people a lot. My head is always everywhere and I don’t pay attention to anything.” Jiu sighed. “It’s why I am never allowed to be here, since my parents can’t ‘control me’. They leave that to the nuns.” 

Yoohyeon stayed silent. She had known about the boarding school, everyone had. It had been a big deal when Jiu had been taken away, her screams and cries for her parents not to let them take her away had been talked about for weeks. Yoohyeon had been envious. To live in the city and not have her parents breathe down her neck all the time? Only heaven itself could compare. 

Oh shit. Parents. 

Yoohyeon had stood up and almost slipped. Jiu had caught her, her hand on her waist and arm to support her. Yoohyeon tried to ignore the butterflies in her chest. “I need to go. My parents will be so worried about me!” 

Jiu pouted. “Is it because you are with me?” 

Yoohyeon looked at her funny. “No, but because there is a storm?” 

Jiu’s mouth had formed a small ‘o’ as she realized that. “Oh, I guess that too. Well, good to meet you properly! We should hang out more, I need friends this summer or I won’t survive!” She laughed. 

Yoohyeon smiled and nodded, making her way down the steps. She turned to wave goodbye. 

Jiu waved too, yelling, “Bye Yoonie! See you soon!” Then she turned and went inside, leaving Yoohyeon with a confused smile. 

Yoonie? Where had that come from? She shrugged it off and went home, to parents that interrogated her for getting home late, not caring that she was soaking wet and cold. 

That night she went to sleep with a smile. 

A friend. For the summer, but a friend nonetheless. 

They had their first kiss a year after they met. They had been reminiscing about the past. How inseparable they had been that summer, and all the letters that they sent each other over the school year. It had been their last year of secondary school, so they were busy with exams and trying to figure out what they wanted to do. 

Yoohyeon wanted to be a teacher. She chose Literature and was waiting to be accepted to a small college in the city. Jiu was just planning on bouncing between jobs and doing things she enjoyed before settling down. 

They were laying in a field of flowers, the sky blue and clear. They laughed as they remembered that the year prior, they had been stuck under a tree in a storm. 

“I am so glad you are a bookworm, otherwise i dont think we would have met!” Jiu laughed as she basked in the sun, her head in Yoohyeon’s lap. Yoohyeon laughed, staring down at her best friend. Jiu’s blonde hair was strewn about, creating a golden halo.

“You kind of look like an angel,” she said. “Your hair is so pretty.”

Jiu squinted her eyes up. “Flattery? At this point in time? You want something huh?” She accused, a smile struggling to break out on her face. 

Yoohyeon rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe you would accuse me of something like that.” 

Jiu sat up and turned to her friend. “You have the face of innocence, but i can see right through you, Yoonie! You are eviiilll!” She dove in, tickling with no mercy. They laughed and laughed, wrestling slightly before Yoohyeon finally pinned Jiu on the ground. Their chests were heaving slightly, giggles still pouring out of them. 

Once they quieted, they made no move to part. Yoohyeon enjoyed being on top like this, she was always so submissive, never daring to go against anyone, but being with Jiu brought out her wild side. They stared at each other, feeling the warmth of the sun bearing down on them, the dampness of the earth providing some relief. 

Yoohyeon’s black hair was a curtain of sorts around them. It created shadow’s over Jiu’s face as they looked at each other. 

“Can you see right through me, Jiu?” Yoohyeon whispered. Jiu smiled softly, eyes crinkling in delight. 

“I hope so, otherwise what I am about to do is going to be very awkward for the both of us.” Then she leaned forward and pressed their lips together. 

  
  


By the end of the summer they had moved in together. They lived in a little two bedroom apartment in the middle of the city. Close enough for Yoohyeon to walk to school and her job, and busy enough for Jiu so that she was never bored. 

Yoohyeon’s parents were worried that their little girl was going to live alone with the disgrace of town, but Jiu had worked on her acting skills enough that everyone thought that she had been cured and was now a respectable member of society. Jiu’s parents were just happy that their problem child was out of the house and seemingly okay. 

When their parents had left for good, they moved Jiu’s clothes into Yoohyeon’s closet and moved Yoohyeon’s books into Jiu’s room. They picked out their bedsheets and moved the pillows to one bed. Yoohyeon was happy that she had managed to convince her parents into letting her get the full size bed, using her restless sleep and swinging limbs as her excuse. 

That night they slept in each other’s arms, happy with the thoughts of freedom swirling about their heads. 

Their routine was simple, Yoohyeon would wake first. She would shower quickly, make some coffee and some toast. Then she would gather her books and kiss Jiu goodbye before she left for the day. Jiu would then wake up and stumble to get a cup of coffee and feed their stray cat that had wandered in a month after they moved in. 

She would make herself breakfast, then hurriedly get ready for her job at the textile mills. It wasn’t much, but it was good work. She liked the physical aspect of it, getting to haul the cotton this way and that, and she liked learning about the machines. 

It was a good life. The winter was brutal, but they cuddled with their cat. The spring was chilly, but it gave them the excuse to hold hands and hug each other more often. It was normal to see women holding hands or hugging a lot. It wasn’t questioned in the city. They were free to be themselves a bit more, to not have to hide fully. 

They would go to hidden bars some nights, wearing bold makeup and trousers. No one batted an eye when they would kiss each other’s cheeks, or dance with each other. Men would hug and laugh, their lips stained red from either lipstick or swollen from kisses, it didn’t matter. Everyone was welcomed and everyone looked out for each other. 

The lights were always low so it was hard to see anything, much less the women kissing women in the corner, or the men kissing men in the middle of the dance floor. Everything and anything was allowed, and they cherished it. 

  
  


They had to move back home for the summer. 

They were fine with it at first, not having to pay rent was always nice. It was a struggle having to sleep apart though, they were used to having each other’s breath be their lullaby. At first it was alright. 

But then the rumours started. 

They started simple, “Why are you always together? Don’t you get tired of each other?” 

Well, no not really. They were practically cut from the same cloth, so they really couldn’t get tired of each other. They had lived together for a year, if they weren’t tired of each other by now, they would never be!

“Why are you holding hands? Why aren’t you looking for potential husbands?” 

They were still young girls, barely reaching 20 years old. They had studies to do, careers to think of. As for the handholding, they walked in heels, it was nice to have some support as they walked. 

“Why are you always kissing each other’s cheeks?” 

It was a habit they picked up from the city. Everyone does it there, how could they not continue it? 

“Why were you kissing Jiu on the lips?” A man had yelled as he cornered Yoohyeon while she was buying groceries for her parents. She had frozen on the spot, her hand freezing in mid air as she was about to hand the cashier the bills. 

She had turned around, her face blank, but her heart was thundering, just like the thunder outside. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” She said, dropping the money on the counter. 

“Don’t act dumb, i saw you kissing each other, on the street! In plain sight for all to see. Disgusting girls.” He spat out, his face red and angry. “Is that why you rejected me? Because you are with _her_?” 

Yoohyeon grabbed her bags, not looking up. “Keep the change,” she muttered and made a hasty exit. “I have nothing to say to you. You didn’t see anything.” She left the store, the first few droplets falling on her bare head and hunched shoulders. 

The man followed, yelling obscene things, calling her terrible words. “I knew you weren’t right in the head! You fucking weirdo! You are going to hell!” He started to pick up mud and throw it at her. She kept her head down as she felt the mud strike her back and legs. She just had to walk quickly and ignore him, he would get tired eventually and leave her alone. 

She turned to the road leading towards her house. The tree was gone by now, struck by lightning a year ago during the monthly storms. She passed by the stump, the trunk bare and black. 

“Hey, I am talking to you!” She fell to her knees when a blunt and heavy object hit her square on the back. She cried out as she felt the pain in her back coupled with the shooting pain in her knees and palms. 

She saw black boots get closer to her, the mud squishing from the force of the steps. 

She jerked up as a hand grabbed her hair and forced her to look up. She locked eyes with a passerby, a woman she had known all her life, but the woman looked away and kept walking. 

“You want to know what God thinks of people like you?” He snarled in her face. 

She grit out, “Judge not, lest ye be judged.” The man’s face twisted into something more horrendous. 

That was the last thing she saw before she was out cold. 

  
  


Jiu was getting worried. It had been 3 hours since Yoohyeon had said that she was going to the store to buy some things for their dinner. It was their 2nd anniversary. They disguised it as celebrating their friendship, just gals being pals, but they were for sure celebrating it even more that night.

Jiu went over to Yoohyeons house and knocked. Nobody was home. How strange, they were usually always home, they rarely left except for work and church. 

When it was nearing 4 hours, she left towards town, her anxiety spiking up even more. She walked on the road and was surprised to see nobody anywhere. No horses, no carriages, nothing. 

Nearing the tree where she had met Yoonie, she looked to the ground by chance and spotted something blue. Squinting her eyes at the setting sun, she got closer and gasped. 

It was Yoonies wallet. She bent down to pick it up, brushing the mud off. She opened it, and was surprised to see the money still inside. The heavy feeling in her heart grew worse and she picked up her pace.

Once she reached town, it was like a ghost town. The shops were closed, even the police station. There was no one anywhere. She stepped carefully, afraid that making noise would alert something. As she walked through town, she saw smoke coming from the east, where the church was. 

She walked towards it carefully, sticking to the shadows and making little noise. As she neared it, she could hear some light yelling. She came up from behind, hiding behind a tree and looked on. 

What she saw took her breath away. 

Yoohyeon was tied up to a post, her arms high above her head. She was blindfolded, her body in a thin white dress. A gag was on her, preventing any screams that she let out from being truly heard. She had red on the bottom of the dress and around her waist. She looked deathly pale, even from the distance that Jiu was at. 

Around her were her mother and father, solemn but determined look on their faces. Their lips were moving rapidly and they rocked back and forth while their hands clasped prayer beads. The town’s leader had a book in his hands, his mouth wide open in a howl as he screamed passages from his precious book, a hypocrisy in the making. The townspeople gathered before them, some yelling their prayers, most just watching in silence. 

Jiu could only watch in silence and terror as Yoohyeon was whipped and spit at, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. She wanted to go to her, how she wanted to, but she couldn’t. She could only watch and pray to anything that she would be given a way to save her. 

Just when she was about to storm over, her prayers were answered in the most unexpected way. She had looked down, to gather her wits, when her eyes caught a peculiar little box. 

It was most unexpected, a little silver thing, half buried in the dirt, and so out of place. She bent down to pick it up, and flicked it to see that it was a lighter. Her eyes traveled to the side, where she spotted some cans. 

An idea formed in her mind. 

  
  


“I call upon you, oh Lord. Shine your heavenly light on this lost child, cleanse her of her sins, give her your light and save her soul!” 

Thunder boomed in the background again, the flash bright and blinding. The people cheered as they took that as a sign from God. He was answering their prayers. 

“Yes, oh Lord! Yes! Let it rain upon us! Let the water cleanse us, body and soul, and let her see your wisdom and love!” 

Droplets started to fall on the people. It smelled strong, and on some it burned, but they took no heed of it, for it was their lord and saviour that was making it rain. Their lord was answering their prayers. 

“Look!” Someone yelled. “God is only letting it rain on us!”

The people getting wet were the ones that were the farthest away from the pyre, they danced in it, getting drenched. 

“Let us move to the rain! The heavenly rain!” The pastor yelled, and they moved to the rain. They left Yoohyeon in the pyre, too preoccupied with themselves and their need for grace. 

They danced and yelled, not paying attention to their children that begged to be let go, the rain was hurting their eyes. They even drank the rain, drunk on the thought that their hard work was being acknowledged and rewarded. 

Thunder boomed and lightning crackled even closer. They stood, talking to the sky, crying with happiness. 

Lightning struck a third time. 

This time, it was right next to them. In their shock, the people fell to the ground, stunned beyond belief when they realized that they had almost been struck. 

The pastor laughed. “God was just so excited for us! He almost hit us directly with his love!” 

The people chuckled, nervousness starting to spread. 

A child cried. “Where did she go?” 

The laughter stopped. They whipped their heads to the pyre, and found it empty, the girl gone. 

“What is that smell?” The pastor’s daughter asked. They looked to the place where lightning struck and screamed. 

There was fire racing towards them through the still dry grass. It was quickly building, creeping closer and closer to them. A brave man stepped forward and tried to stomp it out, but was terrified to find that the fire licked up his boot, soon covering him from head to toe in the flames. 

The people only watched as he burned, his screams echoing around them, the fire getting closer to them. 

“Help me! Help me!” he cried as he staggered towards them. The people drew back, not one daring to help. The man fell to the ground and reached out, his fiery fingertip falling short of an inch from the woman closest to him. 

That was enough. 

Soon, the fire spread everywhere, engulfing the townspeople in seconds. Their screams melted into one as they ran about, their clothes burning away and leaving them naked to be burnt to a crisp. It was a pandemonium, no one was left unscathed. 

All were covered in fire. 

Jiu and Yoohyeon watched from the stage, half hidden from view. Their faces were warm, the breeze cooling on their backs. 

If they closed their eyes, they could pretend they were home, in front of the fire in the dead of winter, cuddling and sharing warmth and love. 

Jiu coughed as the smoke settled heavy around them, it was a burnt meat smell. Like food that was left too long on the stove. She watched the bodies crumble around each other, becoming one heaping mass of burnt carcass. The last few bodies twitched, the sound of fire dying down. 

She couldn’t recognize one body from the other, but she didn’t care. She hoped they continued to burn in hell. 

Soon, the land was silent, no birds or winds disturbed the place. 

Jiu looked down at her lover in her arms. Yoohyeon had her eyes closed, her lips chapped and bloody, her cheeks white as winter snow. 

“Yoonie, love, look at me.” Jiu whispered. She brought her hand up to caress the pale cheek. She blinked hard as tears threatened to obscure her vision. “Yoonie, please,” she whispered again, her voice cracking at the end. 

Yoohyeon opened her eyes, warm brown looking up with so much love that Jiu could choke on it. 

“Jiu…” Yoohyeon whispered. She parted her lips and a rattling breath came out. “Why?” 

Jiu pressed their foreheads together. “Look at what they did to you, Yoonie. I couldn’t let them get away with it, I couldn’t Yoonie. You must understand. I did this for you, my love, I did this for you.” Jiu closed her eyes and a sob escaped her lips.

She felt the ghost of a breath fan over her lips and she bit back a sob as they kissed. Yoohyeon’s lips moved weakly and she sat back down with a huff. 

“You were always so dramatic..” She whispered. Jiu looked at her and was amazed to see fondness. 

“You don’t think I am a monster?”

“Never. I will always love you, every single part of you. No matter what.” Yoohyeon smiled and her hand fell softly on her chest. 

Jiu could only watch in horror as Yoohyeon closed her eyes and stopped breathing. 

Jiu screamed. 

  
  


It might’ve been days, weeks. She didn’t know. She only knew that she had been walking for so long that it was snowing. She trudged through the snow and mud. Her clothes were reduced to rags, barely covering her, but she did not feel the cold or the pain. She hadn’t eaten in so long, but her stomach didn’t complain. She just walked on and on and on. 

She supposed that soon, she would die. But it seemed like the time had come and gone, and now she was left to wander, too much of a coward to kill herself, too proud to stop and let death claim her. 

So she powered on. 

She had fallen a few times. Each fall was worse than the last. Each one, she took more time to get up, and she wondered if she should. Why couldn’t she just lay there? Let her body be frozen, hypothermia was a better and slower death than burning, right? 

She stood and trudged on. 

She came to a clearing, the snow perfectly white and undisturbed. 

She fell to her knees as she realized she had walked in a very big circle. The town that she had burnt, was only a mile to the west of her. 

She was tired, oh she was so tired. Now, she finally felt like she could just lay and rest. She had walked, walked for miles, all to get there. 

Where it all truly began. 

She fell onto her back, staring up at the night sky. Her hair was around her, a blonde halo framing her face. 

An angel, she had called her. 

Was this purgatory? 

Or was this hell? 

She didn't know, she didn’t care, she just wanted to sleep. 

Sleep. 

  
  
  
  
  


They said that it was an accident. A truly terrible accident. When in reality, they had no clue what had happened. The neighboring town had gone to investigate what had happened, they could smell smoke for days. 

They mowed down the houses, tried to pull the bodies apart so that they could be given proper burials, but it all fell apart and sank into the earth when they tried. 

They found one tombstone, a beautiful white marble. No name, no markings. 

They soon covered everything up and rebuilt the town, the horrors that they had seen not spoken about, for they were too unusual and frightening. 

No one found the body of a girl, with blonde hair in a halo around her face. She wasted away in a field of flowers blooming. No sign of snow anywhere. 

Only two days had passed after all. 


	2. Breaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more burning, kinda slow but worth it at the end, some confusion

She always thought of death as a peaceful event. Maybe some angels singing, the sight of earth getting smaller as she ascended into heaven. Or maybe some demonic growling as she descended into hell, and was whipped and punished for her crimes. Something at least, that showed that there was an afterlife and that there was an end. 

This was certainly not what she expected. 

She lounged on the grass and stared at the stars. They hadn’t moved at all, staying fixed in the night sky as the moon and sun made their rounds across. 

Things weren’t exactly bad, but they weren’t good either. The air was not too cold, but she wasn’t warm either. It wasn’t a comforting feeling, more like the temperature was stuck and couldn’t seem to decide where it wanted to go. 

The day and night weren’t too bad either. The sun never blinded her vision, and it never burned. The moon always provided enough light to see, so she could see the trees and the grass blades as clearly as if it were day. 

She had tried walking to the trees once, but no matter how far she walked, she didn’t get close to them. They always seemed to be a little too far away, even though she was sure that she could walk 30 steps and reach them. 

She didn’t get tired either, so she walked for 5 cycles of the sun straight before she realized that she hadn’t slept and hadn't felt the need to eat either. She wasn’t sleepy, she felt like she could be sewing or reading a book and be fine. She also tried to munch on the grass, but as soon as it touched her mouth, she had wrinkled her nose. It didn’t taste bad, just wrong, so she stopped. 

She couldn’t tell if she was getting annoyed or not. Things could be worse, they could be a lot worse. She remembered everything that she had done. She didn’t feel guilt or pride, just indifferent. Not too much and not too little, just like everything else around her. 

She wondered how long that would last. 

The answer was 113 days. 

The sun was beginning to rise again, everything was stagnant. She stared at the sky again, laying on her back. She sighed as she got ready for another boring day. 

But something was wrong. 

She shifted as she got more uncomfortable, a feeling she hadn’t felt in so long. She furrowed her brows as she registered the feeling, trying to place it. 

She was….hot. 

The sun gained intensity as she realized what she was feeling. Pretty soon, the sun was burning. She got up and tried to run towards the trees again, knowing that she would never be able to reach them. 

The sun was high in the sky, right above her when she finally gave up, collapsing onto the grass in a heap of sweat. 

She was so hot, she could feel her skin prickling, like she was in a hot bath and her skin was being burned off. But not quite, the prickling didn’t stop, her skin only turned red. 

Come nightfall, the moon provided some sweet release. She almost cried as the burning sun set and the rising moon bathed her in silver. 

But with the night came the cold. 

In minutes, she was shivering. Her teeth rattled and her skin became covered in goosebumps. She huddled into herself as she tried to keep whatever little bit of warmth that she could, but even that was stolen as the temperature dropped even lower and her breaths formed little clouds in front of her face. 

She spent the entire night shivering, pulling the dress that she was wearing around her, trying to find some warmth, any warmth. 

For the first time in a long time, she cried. 

Things only got worse from there. During the day she burned and longed for water like she had never before. At night her stomach growled and twisted as it begged for food and she froze. 

She didn’t understand, what had changed? Who, or what, was doing this to her? For what reason? She hadn’t done anything. 

She cried as her skin turned beet red, sweat pouring off her body in unimaginable amounts. “Why are you doing this?” She cried as the sun continued to beat down on her. 

There was no answer, she was expecting this, but it hurt nonetheless. 

She cried some more as she thought of her for the first time in a while. She wished she was there with her, someone to share her pain, protect her, make her feel better. 

The heat got stronger. She screamed as it burned, little welts beginning to form on her back and arms. She reached a point where it was all she could think about, the fire eating her up. 

Night came too late, she had passed out for the first time in forever as she burned, her dreams were a sweet release. She dreamt of her time spent with the love of her life, of when they were happy. 

She would do anything to get that back. 

Anything at all. 

  
  


Black. 

Was she flying?   
She couldn’t feel the ground, but she didn’t feel anything else either. 

It was a bit cold, like a chilly wind during a summer night. 

Not too cold, not too warm. 

A light. 

It was getting closer, or was she moving towards it? 

Its too bright, she can’t see. She shields her eyes and-

She is in a tea house. 

It is brown, and the light is warm, although she can’t feel it. 

There is a table, she is sitting in front of it. A little tea set is in front of her, the cup empty. 

There is a person in front of her. They are wearing a suit, just like her. Their hair is blond, wait its black, now its blond again. Their skin is pale, sunkissed, white as snow, their eyes are blue, brown, black, hazel. 

She closes her eyes, there are too many things happening. 

“What is going on?” They say. 

They freeze. They both spoke at the same time, their voices echoing. 

They look at each other. Features start to solidify, the person across gets long blonde hair, the other gets long black hair. The blonde has sun kissed skin, cheeks a vibrant pink. The other has pale skin, blemish free features. 

They stare at each other, faces vaguely familiar, a longing in their hearts. 

“Who are you?” The brunette asks. 

“I am…” the blonde haired one trails off. Who is she? She can’t remember, maybe she never knew. 

“You don’t know?” The brunette quirks an eyebrow. 

She shakes her head in response. 

“ Well, I am-” she cuts off, eyes widening in confusion. “I don’t know either.” She says after a few moments, bewildered.

They sit in silence, staring at each other. They think and wonder, what is that feeling in their chest? Their hearts seem to be screaming a loud, a pain that is both new and old searing right through them. 

“Do I know you?” The blonde asks. She lays a hand on the table, her long fingers lightly tapping on the wood. 

“I don’t know.” The other says, head leaning to the side. “But maybe I do.” She feels strange, as if the quirks and thoughts in her head don’t belong to her, not completely. 

“I-” The blonde hesitates. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, her eyes becoming slightly wet with tears. It makes her feel weird, as if she shouldn’t be on the verge of tears. 

The door opens, a man with a big hat and a big black coat enters the room. 

“You drank already?” He asks. 

“Yes,” the girls say, not knowing why. 

“Good, then follow me.” He turns and exits the room. The girls follow and they walk onto the streets of a city. There are people stepping this way and that, but no one pays them any attention. 

They stare around at the cars and the buildings around them. There is a Dominos on the corner, and an electronics store across from them. They are both overwhelmed by the chaos and feel right at home in the artificial light. They don't remember seeing such things. ever, but it doesn't feel wrong either. 

The man walks them to a park, to a tree stump looking black and weathered down. There it is again, that funny feeling. 

“You are being given another chance, I don’t know why, but you are.” He tells them as they stare at the tree stump. “Try to make good choices this time around. I don’t want to see you make the same mistakes for a 3rd time.” 

“Same mistakes?” The brown haired girl asks. 

“Yes, this is your last chance. This time around, we will try to make it a little easier, everyone is rooting for you, and I frankly am growing tired at the whining that always happens when things don’t work out.” He sighed and waved a hand. 

Everything started to grow a little blurry and they reached out to steady themselves. Their hands fell on each other on the tree stump. Their hearts beat a little faster

“Be a little more patient this time around, yeah?”

The world grew black except for a little sprout emerging from their combined hands. 

“Yeah…” they whispered, their vision growing black. 

Yeah, this time, they would do it right. 

  
  


It was 1994 when two little girls were born in the same hospital during a stormy night. Their cries rang out clearly at the same time, and the doctors were a little amazed at how they seemed to be the only ones being born that night. The rest of the maternity ward seemed to be holding its breath, or contractions, as the girls came into the world. 

They were rolled to the infant room, where they were placed on opposite ends. Their crying and screaming could not be appeased no matter how much they were held, fed, and changed. Even their own mothers couldn’t silence them. 

It wasn’t until they were rolled out side by side that they finally quietened. The nurses heaved a sigh of relief and left them side by side for the remainder of the night. 

The mothers parted ways a few days later having become close after having their children at the same time. They regretted not asking each other for their number before they parted, having been too busy with newborns to remember to ask for information. 

But they believed that it was fate that brought them their girls at the same time, and it would be fate that would bring them together again. 

All they could do was wait. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading! i will try to get the last part out asap! thanks for reading!!!


	3. Dear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end :)

They say opposites attract. That the most unlikely people always end up together. 

Maybe that is how they all ended up with each other. 

It first began with Minji running into Gahyeon.

Literally running into her.

They were both not looking and Minji just about ran her over. Minji at first thought it was a child and was about to apologize profusely, but then the high pitched angry voice of the little person knocked out her eardrum. All the curse words that came out were definitely not that of the vocab of a kid. 

(Later, when they would be reminiscing in a few years time, Gahyeon would say that she was a perfect and polite angel, bowing down low to her unnie. Minji would say that was bullshit and that she had to cower in fear of so much anger in such a tiny human.)

Anyways, Gahyeon would get over the anger of being mistaken for a child and would immediately begin apologizing for dumping her coffee on the cowering tall lady. Gahyeon ~~demanded~~ asked for Minjis number so she could replace the coffee cup and Minji would give it with a shaking hand. They got their coffee, then another one, and a few more, until they were together almost all the time, with coffee or without. Gahyeon was Minji's first friend in a long time, it almost scared her how quickly they became friends. But she was grateful, and she loved her. 

It was like a piece of a puzzle that Minji didn't know was incomplete was finally being solved. 

Minji then met Bora. Bora was struggling to get a book from the top shelf at the bookstore that Minji worked at. Minji had strolled up quietly and reached over to get it for her. Bora had thanked her then immediately asked for her number to take her out for a date. Minji was, to say the least, extremely flustered and ran away. It took a whole week of Bora coming up to her asking for help and then asking her out that Minji finally gave in and said yes. Minji was preparing herself to turn Bora down politely, but was robbed of that chance when Bora strolled up with her girlfriend, Siyeon, to the ice cream shop that they had agreed to meet at. 

Bora, at that point, had screamed very loudly, "Look! Isn't she so pretty!!!" And Siyeon had nodded and smiled. Then they had talked in the park for hours, Siyeon and Minji bonding over books, Bora screaming in their ears every now and then. 

Two pieces fit in the puzzle this time. 

It was around Halloween when Minji met Dami. She had been looking for CDs by her favorite underground solo artist, when the CD was magically dumped into her hands. She had startled, and stepped back, right into the body of another short person. She had jumped, turned and apologized profusely, only to find herself staring right at Dami, her favorite underground solo artist. She could see the panic in Dami's eyes at being found out and Minji only stepped back, said a quiet thank you, and left. 

Dami had been dumbfounded, at seeing a fan just walk away like that. She had gone around a little more than usual, trying to find her, and had found her at the bookstore. She had given her a note that thanked her for being a fan and respecting her privacy and if she wanted to go for coffee sometime? 

Minji had of course agreed and they had talked again, for hours about music and lyrics. Dami had to excuse herself early though, her older sister was calling her, and they agreed to stay in touch. 

One more piece. 

Now, with Handong, it was trickier. Minji had admired her from afar for a while now. They had some of the same classes, they were both studying Literature, with Handong being a part time model. Minji was always so enthralled with her beauty and confidence, but she never had the guts to talk to her. It wasn't until they had a group project that they finally talked. Minji was delighted to find out that not only was Handong beautiful, smart, spoke 3 languages, but she was also a major dork. 

Minji's worries about being too boring or weird were thrown out the window the moment Handong got drunk and started rambling about Fruits Basket and how "Its not for the furries! Let me have this one anime about animals without the furries! Take everything else, but not this!" Minji then had to sit through watching the first 5 episodes that night, their group project long forgotten. The next day, they both woke up on the floor with major hangovers and a late paper, but Handong emailed the professor and said they got food poisoning and if they could get another day to finish. 

They finished the anime that day and barely got their project turned in the next. 

One more piece. 

It was the dead of winter by this time. All her unlikely friends had become friends too, spending their time at Minji's dorm, or lounging around in Bora and Siyeon's apartment. Minji felt content, at peace, at having found so many friends who accepted her and loved her. She had never had such friends, she was quiet most of the time. The friends she did have didn't prioritize her and were soon weirded out by her random bursts of energy. She had always felt like such a burden, but over time she got used to being alone. She always had acquaintances, never real friends and she had made peace with that. 

Until now. 

If they were even a minute late in texting her, she would blow up their phones, demanding to be given attention, and how they gave it to her. They never made her feel bad, they always encouraged her, never made her feel bad. All their joking around made her feel like she had met her soulmates, people who truly understood her. She could truly be herself, and encourage her friends to be themselves as well. 

Now, if only there was someone she could love. 

Don't get her wrong, she loved her friends. Gahyeon was the baby of the group and Minji love doting on her. Dami was quiet and reserved, but it was a nice balance to Bora and Minji knew that she could always count on Dami when she needed a cup of tea and quiet. Siyeon was the one that brought out her studious and responsible side, they always studied together and spent late nights cramming for tests. Bora was the one that she could be wild and free with, the one who never failed to bring her to tears with laughter whenever she was feeling down. Handong was the one that made her confident beyond belief, the one who gave her incredible fashion advice and brought out the woman and androgynous side of her. 

Her friends brought out all the good in her and made her into who she is now, better and happier. 

But. 

But. 

Love. Romantic love. 

The love that you read about and makes you blush. 

The love that makes you dream and gets you giddy. 

The love where, after a long day at work or school, you go home to them, and they are waiting for you with open arms and lips so sweet, a strawberry would taste bland after tasting such lips. 

She dreamed of such lips most nights, when she was alone in her bed. She wondered if she could ever have it, ever be worthy of it. 

She hoped she was. 

She started dreaming of pink lips and blonde hair. Sometimes the hair would be red, but the lips stayed the same. Other times, the hair would be black, but the lips stayed the same. 

Sometimes, the hair was black and she was in an apartment. She was sitting in front of a fire place, the wood crackling softly. She was laying on the couch, staring out the window at the snow falling. Her hand was stroking the soft hair of the person in her lap, their soft breaths a lulling lullaby that made her sleepy. 

A cat was purring by her head, its tail swishing her cheek in a rhythm that seemed strange, but at the same time, so familiar. 

The person on her lap shifted and turned their head to her. The lips were the same, but she couldn't concentrate on the rest of the face. The eyes were blurred, the nose small and slightly upturned. There was a sweet smile and the lips shaped the words, "Want to go to bed?" Minji felt herself nod. Yes, they would go to bed and sleep together, just like they always did. The next day would be Christmas Day, and she would go get the present from the neighbor, who she asked if she could hide it for her for a few days. 

Minji knew all of this as they walked down the hall to their bed. She placed her slippers in the same place where she always placed them, then they cuddled in their blankets. Their arms locking around each other like they always did, her blonde hair would create the halo and she would say:

"You will always be my angel." 

And then Minji would wake up. 

Minji was sitting on Dami's bed, reading the new lyrics that the former was working on, when the strangest thing occurred. 

Dami's older sister, Rachel, walked in the room, wondering where Dami was and to get her ass to the kitchen to finish the dishes, and she stopped, locking eyes with Minji. 

There they were. 

The lips. 

The beautiful pink lips that haunted her dreams. 

Rachel opened her pink lips and said, "Have I seen you before? You have such pretty lips!" 

Minji could only blush and be taken aback. Lips? 

"Oh, that was a little weird of me huh? Sorry! I just feel like I have seen them before. You know, I keep having weird dreams of this really pretty girl with really pretty lips and yours remind me of hers, which of course is kinda weird, I know, but don't worry, I am not going around and asking pretty girls if I can look at their lips, just you mind you. You really are so pretty! How come Dami never introduced me to you? She is so lame, I don't know how I ever got HER for a sister, don't worry I will become your friend so you don't have to deal with her lame ass all the time!" She stopped and took a deep breath. "Sorry, I just rambled on and on again didn't I? I always do this, I don't know why, I think its because this morning I ordered a 3 shot espresso and forgot to drink it till like an hour ago and also maybe because you are really so pretty and maybe you would like to hang out sometime?" 

Minji could only smile and nod, heart racing at being asked out (and having a chance!) and from trying to keep up with the conversation. 

Rachel beamed. "Great! i will make sure Dami gives you my number and we can hang out sometime this week! See ya! I need to go and take care of my puppy!" Then she ran away, yelling for Pie. 

Dami raced in a few minutes later, panting. "I am so sorry about that. My sister is absolutely insane! You don't have to hang out with her if you don't want to!" 

Minji laughed. "I think I do, she seems fun!" 

Dami rolled her eyes. "Of course you would think that. You think about that for everyone!" 

Minji scrunched her nose up. "And most of the time I am right!" 

Dami just shook her head. 

And so, the final piece of the puzzle was found. 

It took a few tries to get it right, but eventually, Rachel, or more affectionately known as Yoonie, joined the group and the six became seven. 

Minji and Yoonie started things slow. They got coffee a few times a week, talking about Dami most of the time, before progressing over to more serious topics. They were both LGBTQ+ and were active in the community, going to parades, making posts on their SNS in support, and trying their hardest to bring love and light to the people that needed it the most. 

Their friendship felt the most natural, starting the most slow and easy out of all the friendships that Minji had. She took her time in getting to know the other, asking questions when it seemed fit, or just staying in comfortable silence. 

It was like they had all the time in the world to know each other. 

And they did.

They did have all the time in the world. 

And that was how their 4th and final life finally started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats the end for now!!!
> 
> let me know what you think! i liked this a lot, this was an idea i have had for months, and it feels good getting it done. also, the reason why i added everyone else is because i think it was good for minji to learn that soulmate doesnt have to be one person, it can be many that build you up. love isn't just romantic and its defintely not the only fulfilling one. friends can be soulmates too :) the end was a little rushed, i know, i will probably edit it later, im just really tired and i want it done and out lol
> 
> i am definitely adding an epilogue, which will be jiyoo centric, but i am leaving it as complete for now. It might be the same like my other chapters, the time jumps to cover more ground, idk why i do that but its just how i write. 
> 
> i hope you enjoyed! please comment and kudo!
> 
> twitter @worldwide_jins and @atinyinsomniac

**Author's Note:**

> i will try my best to write the next part this week! thank u for reading, some comments and kudos allow me to live, so they are greatly appreciated! 
> 
> follow my twitter if u wanna yell at me! 
> 
> @atinyinsomniac for DC/multi 
> 
> and 
> 
> BTS @worldwide_jins


End file.
